You dont understand
by Sara-Marie1
Summary: Emma is the daughter of steve austin. What happens when steve reads her diary


The only person I own is  
  
Emma Williams is a 14 year old girl. She lives a pretty normal life. Well if you call normal travelling with her father everyday. Emma is the daughter of one of the greatest wrestlers of all time stone cold Steve Austin.Emma travels with her dad as her mom died giving birth to her, so she has no one to take care of her. Steve gave up his job for a while when Emma was a baby, but when she was older enough to walk he employed a nanny to look after her. When she was 10, he decided he wanted to be closer to Emma. But she new how much the job meant to Steve so she couldn't let him quit. In stead he made the arrangement of her travelling with him and being taught on the road. So for 4 years Emma has been bought up surrounded by the other wrestlers that she calls family. All her life she has known them, and seen them come and go.  
  
Even though she is 14 she had to act very mature since a young age. She's not like a normal girl. Her friends aren't her age; they are in there 20s, 30s and 40s as most of them are wrestlers. She doesn't mind having her friends older than her she thinks it's kinda cool. Steve worked non stop so he very rarely spends time with Emma. But he loves her allot and is always making shore she is ok.He protects her and some think he protects her too much. As Emma is away from people her own age group, she resorts to the wrestlers to keep her company. Emma was sat in her hotel room writing in her diary when the phone rang. She went to answer it. As her room is a joint room which has a door in the middle to separate them Steve shares with her. Her door was open and Steve noticed her open diary. He went and sat on her bed starring at her diary. He picked it up and flicked it to the most recent page and began to read.  
  
21st April Today's just another normal day, waiting around for dad. But I did see*him*again. He maybe 27 but he treats me like im a princess. I know we are friends but I like him so much. Today we sat and talked for ages. When im around him I can act like a kid again. But if dad ever found at he would go over board. He would read things into it as being more then friends. Well I will keep you update with more of what happens. Did I mention he's cute as well?  
  
Steve sighed as he put the diary down on her bed. He is so shocked he doesn't notice Emma at the door. "What the hell were you doing with my diary, its private?" "Who's the 27 year old Emma" shouted Steve "He is my friend" "he sounds like more than a friend"Screached Steve. "You shouldn't have been reading my diary" Emma burst out of the hotel room. Stone cold tried to follow but lost her. Emma ran to another hotel room. Knocking on the door with tears pouring down her cheak.Trish opened the door and was shocked to find Emma with tears flooding out. "Can I come in Trish" "yeah whats wrong Emma" Trish took gemma to the sofa and gave her a tissue. Dad read my diary" whimpered Emma. Trish walked over to gamma and put her arm round Emma they had been like best friends for years "I had wrote about a guy, but he thought I meant something else". "Oh sweetheart, you have to go back and set him straight.  
  
So Trish walked Emma back to Steve's hotel room. Steve was on the couch waiting. The door swung shut and Trish left. Emma could see the disgust in her dads face. "He was a friend I didn't mean it any more" cried Emma "I want you to be safe Emma not with guys older enough to be your father" Yelled Steve. "But I haven't done anything wrong" Emma got up and went to her room swinging it shut after her .She stayed there the rest of the day. At about 1 in the morning there was a knock at her door. She had a separate room that joined to her dads through another door. So Steve didn't hear the knock. Emma got up still very sleepy. She slowly opened the door. Her eyes widened as she saw it was Shane helms one of her friends at the door. "Did I wake you" Shane said quietly "No I couldn't sleep" Which was a lie because she was in the middle of a dream. "I heard about the diary, I want to ask you something. Was the person in it me?" Emma broke the gaze and let her eyes wonder her head went down. Shane pressed his hand on her chin and lifted her head." I didn't me anyone to read it, im sorry please don't be angry". Shane smiled at her. Then they both were startled by a knocking at the door and shouting. Steve burst into the room screaming. He carried on yelling for several minutes. By this time all the superstars were at the door. "Don't you ever get near my daughter again?" Steve grabbed Emma and flung her at the door. Shane still sat on her bed stood up to become face to face with Steve. Steve punched Shane and continued to hit and kick him. Emma tried to run at her dad but she was grabbed by the wrestlers behind her. "He didn't do anything stop it leave him alone" She wailed tears pouring down her face. She broke free and ran at Steve. She grabbed her dads arm. He flung her off causing her to fall to the ground. She stood up and a look of shock entered ever ones face. Steve looked back at her. But she ran off. He stopped hitting Shane and tried to go get Emma. But the undertaker stopped him. Fearing what he would do. Emma ran to the café to cool of. Some of the wrestlers went after her. Adam and Chris sat next to her. She cuddled up to Adam. Still crying trying to explain. "He was just talking that's all he didn't do anything" "its ok we no we no" Adam stroked her hair trying to calm her down. Emma was for the first time in years acting like scared little girl. That needed affection. She turned round to see her dad walking towards her. His eyes with disgust and furry. Blood on his shirt he was clenching his fists. Adam and Chris quickly got up to protect her. Steve grabbed them and chucked them to the floor. Emma stood up. Her eyes filled with hurt. She walked past stone cold and left the room. As soon as she was out she ran up to Shane's hotel room. She burst in to see him lying on the bed covered in blood. She went and collapsed onto the ground crying. Shane put his arm down and held onto her. 


End file.
